An Affair to Remember
by T.A. Medley
Summary: First person monologue in which Chichi discusses an affair she had with one of Goku's close freinds. Please read and review.


An Affair to Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball z. or anything from it.

A/N: First person monologue in which chichi discusses an affair she had with one Goku's close friends. Short little something I wrote out of boredem. Please **review and enjoy!**

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I suppose I should regret the actions I performed, but in truth, I do not. No one knows except you. And no one shall ever know except you and I. As you already must know, I never had the love as certain saiyan man who I pledged my life to for thirteen (approximately) years. After the man just mentioned died for the second time, I was lonely and in a state of deep despair. That is until I looked past a tough exterior to find a strong, sweet man behind it. I sought passion and affection, and surprisingly I found it within him."

~*~

"It all began two months after the cell games. Gohan was at the house of Bulma Briefs training and playing with Chibi Trunks. I was sitting beside the pool listening to Bulma yammer about insignificant things. I found her shallow and vapid. Bored with the conversation, I walked to the Jacuzzi and got in. I thought I could be alone with my thoughts until some idiot came up from the water, scaring me out of my wits. I asked him what the hell he was thinking and he told me to shove off. From then on, the highlight of my day was insulting him. He would often venture to my home to say something smart and we would argue for hours. He challenged me like no other. In a short amount of time, my hatred for him turned into respect. Respect to adoration, and adoration to love. A deep love that I had never felt for any man. I knew by the way he looked at me, that he felt the same."

"One fateful day he ventured to my house if for no other reason but to bother me. However, our physical attraction got the best of us, and in the middle of an insult, he pulled me into a passionate kiss of for no such apparent reason. I figured he was trying to shut me up. But as his tongue wrestled with mine, a wave of desire swept over me and I held onto him as tight as possible. When we parted, I was filled with so many emotions that I thought I was going to spontaneously combust. Love, hate, desire, three of the few I felt for him."

"I asked him why and he responded by taking off his shirt. I looked at his firm stomach and rippling pectorals, wanting to touch every inch of him. He slowly walked toward me and unbuttoned by tight, blue long sleeved shirt, and rubbed his hands down my abdomen sending chills down my spine. He pulled me close and engulfed me in another kiss, this time picking me up and pushing me down on the dining room table. He parted just long enough to remove my Gucci jeans with a soft tug. I did the same. He removed every other ounce of clothing and we did right there in the dining room table. It was amazing, indescribable, unbridled passion that lasted for hours but felt much too short."

"It went on like that for weeks, months. He would come to my house to argue with me and we would end up in bed. Personally, I enjoyed it, until our little secret came out. One fine day he had came over and we were carrying on as usual, until Bulma busted through the door and found me pinned to the floor by her dear Vegita half naked. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I backed away and let him handle it. Eventually she forgave him, but me, she's never looked at me the same way. No one has."

"As you can see, Sir or Miss, this whole ordeal changed my life forever. But did I regret it? No, not in the least. I will never forget the nights we had or the conversations that took place. The way his eyes shined when he saw me, the way his strong arms secured me. No, no my dear. This—this was an Affair to Remember."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope U liked. Please review!

This was a T.A. Medley production.


End file.
